The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency switch.
In accordance with development of wireless communications technology, various communications standards have been used simultaneously. In addition, in accordance with the miniaturization of wireless communications modules and improvements in the performance of portable terminals, conformity of a single portable terminal with a plurality of communications standards has been demanded. Therefore, an amount of frequency bands within which a single cellular phone should be able to operate has increased.
For example, in terms of cellular communications, existing second-generation (2G) and third-generation (3G) communications technologies have been complimented, such that fourth-generation (4G) communications schemes such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) have been widely applied to mobile phones. In addition, in terms of Wi-Fi, the IEEE 802.11ac standard has been added to the existing IEEE 802.11b/g/n standard to allow for growth in the mobile communications field.
In accordance with this trend, support for various frequency bands in a radio frequency (RF) front end field has also been demanded. Here, support for various frequency bands with respect to a radio frequency switch positioned on a signal path between an antenna and an RF chipset has been demanded. Therefore, a single pole double throw (SPDT) type switch has been used in various fields.
The radio frequency switch may decrease interference between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit by using Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM). In this case, the radio frequency switch requires low insertion loss characteristics, high power handling characteristics, isolation characteristics, and the like. In addition, a linearity improvement method for securing output power has become important.